A Night Alone
by Kioni-chan
Summary: [LupinxBlack Oneshot] It's the Christmas holiday and everyone is out of the sixth year dormitory except Remus and Sirius. Poor Lupin gets a little...tipsy and things get intimate YAOI!


My first Harry Potter fic... Be very gentle with me... I'm sensitive...

YAOI AHEAD! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Pairings: Sirius and Lupin mostly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related names blah blah blah... --

ONWARD!

A young Remus sat on his bed, flipping through yet another book. It was the Christmas holiday and nearly everyone had went home to their families. But not everyone. He and an other had stayed at school to enjoy each others company without the intrusion of others. Him and Sirius.

Remus closed his book with a sigh and looked out the window. He was a sixth year with no idea what to do to keep himself from getting bored. Dinner was in fifteen and he wasn't hungry, Sirius had ran to Hogsmead to 'pick up some stuff,' leaving poor Remus Lupin alone in the dormitory with his reading.

"Come on Sirius, hurry up and get back..." he said in an almost whimpering voice. But he knew that as soon as his friend got back, he'd be starving and want dinner.

As if to answer his thoughts, Sirius burst into the dormitory, holding a bottle of something in each hand. Remus cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing. Sirius Black grinned mysteriously and shook his head.

"You'll see. Just don't tell any teachers, okay?" he said quietly as he set the bottles on Remus's bedside table. He then pulled out his wand and conjured up two glasses. "Here," he murmured as he poured the clear liquid into a goblet and handed it to Lupin. "Try it."

Remus took the glass hesitantly and took a sip. It burned his mouth and caused him to cough.

"Sirius! What is that?" he sputtered out. Black grinned.

"Fire whiskey. Got it off an older chap outside the Hogshead. Bargain too. Only five sickles apiece," he answered simply. Remus stared at him as if he were mad.

"We can't have this here!" he practically screamed. Sirius's eyes widened as he jumped forward and covered his friends mouth.

"Shh! Do you want someone to hear?" he snapped as he pushed his friend down on the bed. Lupin said something but it was muffled through Sirius's hand. "Huh?"

Lupin grabbed his friend's hand ripped it away from his face.

"I said, 'I'll take some more of that stuff.' It was good..." he said with a slight blush. Sirius grinned and poured both glasses full. Soon both were laughing and joking about anything and everything.

"Sirius... stop, that tickles!" Remus laughed as he set aside his empty glass beside the two empty bottles. Sirius was perched on top of his friend, tickling his sides while he was straddling his hips.

"Oh! If it tickles then I guess I'll just... keep going!" he yelled as he attacked his friend's sides. Lupin screamed with laughter as he twisted and turned, trying to throw Sirius off, but to no avail.

"Ah! Sirius! AH! Stop! HA HA THAT TICKLES!" he howled. Sirius giggled and kept at it, trying to ignore the hardness that was growing between his legs. Lupin's screaming was turning him on.

"AH! SIRIUS!"

Black found himself on his back, Remus staring down at him, his face _very _serious.

"I said for you to stop Black... and you didn't," he murmured. "So now you get the punishment for it."

Sirius stared wide-eyed upward at his friend.

"Uh..."

Lupin grinned wickedly and brought his mouth down on top of his friend's. Sirius's eyes widened as a tongue roamed freely into his mouth.

"MMMM!"

As Lupin's tongue roamed Sirius's mouth, his hands roamed elsewhere. One hand wrapped around the black haired man's neck while the other pulled his waist closer to him.

Sirius found the position of power not to his liking suddenly. He flipped Remus over without ever disconnecting their mouths.

Lupin's eyes widened as his robes were ripped from his body. Sirius's had already seemed to have slipped away. Soon it was bare skin on bare skin.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss, allowing them both some much needed air. All that stood between him and his precious Lupin was two layers of silk boxers.

Black brought his mouth down to Lupin's waist and gripped the silk in his teeth, an animalistic grin on his face. He then pulled the cloth away, revealing Remus's full length to him. The werewolf blushed furiously as Sirius's boxers too slipped away. Before he could say anything he gasped as Black ground against him, kissing him ferociously.

Remus pulled away just long enough to whisper something roughly into Sirius's ear.

"I want you... inside of me!"

Black was all too happy to comply. He pinned Remus's wrists beside his head and entered him quickly. A soft scream escaped Remus's lips as Black sped his pace considerably. Over the panting, Sirius heard a small voice.

"Wha...?" he gasped.

"Harder!"

With a quick nod, Sirius obeyed. To accompany Lupin's screaming, his body was starting to tense. Black knew that he was close. Very close. He knew because he was too.

"AH! SIRIUS!"

Lupin and his friend released as one. Remus's seed splattered across Sirius's abdomen while he himself filled the werewolf. They then both collapsed, panting and exhausted.

Remus hugged his friend to his chest as they're bodies disconnected. Sirius sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

"I love you Sirius... I've never told you, but I do."

Black's eyes widened. He had never thought that he would hear that from his friend.

"I... love you too..." he whispered. Before Lupin could reply he found his friend asleep on his chest. He smiled slightly and then joined his friend in a peaceful slumber.

FIN

Corny story, I know... Give me a break...


End file.
